


No Single Riders

by Eskayrobot, Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Again Ben's an idiot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Ben, Ben's a sweet boi in the streets, Ben's totally Reysexual, But daddy dom in the sheets, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Funnel cakes are an innuendo for sex, Grinding on rides, Makeouts, Rey likes his hands a LOT, blowjob, face riding, he's an idiot, lots of fluff, someone please give him a hug, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Ben's out a the local theme park to celebrate his birthday when, on a rollercoaster, he meets Rey—another single rider.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome! Here's another little thing that was _supposed_ to be a one-shot, but as usual, Eskay and I got carried away. This one has been done since before Christmas, but now that it's finally warming up outside, it felt like the right time to post. Hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

 

“For the last time, I told you! We’re going whether you want to or not and you’re going to have a bloody good time, too!” Gwen said, pointing one long, slender finger directly in Ben’s face.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You know amusement parks aren’t really my thing, Phas. I appreciate the gesture, but—”

“Nonsense! It’s your birthday and this is your birthday gift from Armitage and I. So enjoy it and stop complaining. You only turn twenty-nine once in your life,” she said with a smirk, her bold red lips turned up at one corner. “Well, unless you're a woman. Then you're twenty-nine every birthday after that until you die.”

Giving an exasperated sigh, he looked up (at probably the only person he knew that he ever had to look _up_ at), and held his hands up in surrender.

“Fine, fine. We'll go have 'fun’—” he said, using air quotes with his fingers. “But if you have _anyone_ sing to me, I swear, I will throw you off a rollercoaster.”

Gwen just cackled, a truly devilish look crossing her pale, pretty face. She tossed her blonde hair away from her eyes and gestured to her boyfriend, Armitage, who had been watching silently from the entryway of Ben's apartment. _“I_ will do no such thing, however I can't speak for him.”

Ben loved the couple, he truly did, but sometimes they were a bit too outgoing (mainly Gwen) for his tastes.

Armitage just shrugged (what kind of name was that, anyway?) and kept his equally sun-denied face emotionless. The man was good at keeping secrets close to his chest, to not giving any hints or details away until it was time. That was one thing Ben both loved and hated about him; he was an enigma sometimes, unable to be picked apart.

While Ben's idea of fun wasn't exactly a theme park anymore, he _did_ appreciate the thought. It was the one birthday he had the day off for in a long ass time, and he figured he was due for a good time.

“Alright, fine, give me a few minutes to go get ready and then we can go. Assuming you're wanting to go right now?” he asked, looking between the two.

“Of _course!_ And make sure you don't eat anything beforehand. You know how good the food usually is,” Gwen said before seeming to remember, “Oh, and you may want to wait to eat completely until the roller coasters are done. Don't wanna lose all that good food.”

“Thanks,” Ben muttered.

He'd never been particularly _good_ with roller coasters, always having a sensitive stomach, but he'd deal with it. Maybe take something before hand to help with motion sickness.

“Now go, scoot!” she clapped her hands, shooing him off.

He went without any further protest.

 

* * *

 

The theme park was lively, vibrant, and unsurprisingly busy. It was a popular destination for tourists and locals alike. The best way to describe the place was to imagine a Cracker Barrel with a roller coaster attached to the gift shop. It had an old time Western feel, with a whole lot of craftsmen working in various stalls to produce goods from blacksmiths, woodworkers, candymakers, and candle dippers. There were men and women in period dress, long skirts swishing as they moved through the 'streets’, waving at families, and occasionally stopping for photos. There was a place you could dress up yourself and have some vintage photos taken as keepsakes, which Gwen _enthusiastically_ touted that they'd be doing at some point.

Ben just stifled a groan. He didn't want to dress up, but he was determined to have a good time. Might as well, right? He was already here.

The smell of cooking foods filled the air, skillets five feet across frying up some dishes meant to feed the thousands of people milling about. It all smelled so good, reminding him of the rare times he'd been brought here as a child. His mother had always loved the funnel cakes, and Ben would be lying if he said they weren't his favorite, too.

Gwen had said to wait for food though, and as much as his stomach protested, she was right. Now definitely wasn't the time for food, not if the looming roller coaster in front of them was any indication. It had a steep incline, followed by a sharp drop, which then led to five loops, and the opportunity to grab your ride picture at the end. He probably wouldn't do it because they were stupidly overpriced, honestly. It wasn't that he couldn't afford it, because he absolutely could. He just didn't see the point.

They waited in a long line, shuffling forward as passengers boarded and took their turns.

He could hear a group talking behind him, two men and a girl. She was cute, he could admit to himself. A bright smile, honey skin and gorgeous hazel eyes. Chestnut hair that looked nice and soft. He tried to study her as studiously as he could through occasional glances. No need to come across as creepy. And honestly, what else was he going to do while waiting? Gwen and Hux were lost in their own conversation, something about how much technology had advanced and how the safety restraints were much better nowadays. Or something along those lines, anyway. He was only half paying attention, after all.

As their turn approached, he noticed there were four spots in their row. No a big deal, as they could all fit, right?

“Hold on,” the attendee said, holding a hand up for Ben to halt at the gate as Hux and Gwen got on. He was also dressed up, sporting a steampunk style tophat, large spectacles and a long trenchcoat. “Can't have any single riders. Gotta fill up the whole row, here.” He looked behind him to the crowd and called out, “Any other single people?”

Ben groaned inwardly. He was going to get stuck sitting next to some random person. Normally that wouldn't bother him _too_ much, but he hated being singled out for it.

“Oh! Me!” Rey chirped happily, bouncing up and down with her arm in the air, ever the enthusiastic school girl. She excused herself as she slipped out of her little line and skipped back to where the fellow single rider was.

She halted as she looked up at who her fellow solo rider was, and up, and up, and _up. Oh._ This guy was…

Two chuckles that she knew only too well told her that Finn and Poe were watching every last moment of this. Great. Those two morons would be shipping her and Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Handsome-Single-Rider before they got to the bottom of the first hill. How cliche, though! It wasn’t like she was going to make out with this random man with the fluffiest looking dark hair she’d ever seen. It wasn’t like she wanted to run her fingers through it, while she licked and nibbled at those beautiful, pouty, reddish pink lips. Not at all. She wasn’t that type of girl. She’d just...have her fantasies...later.

She didn’t have much more time to think, as the rider coraller was looking at them with expectant eyes, clearly waiting for them to shuffle along into their seats like everyone else. Biting her lip, she gave her fellow rider a smile and slipped past him to get in her seat. She just wouldn’t think about how warm he was when she briefly, so briefly, brushed her body against his.

“Hi. I’m Rey,” she said as they pulled down their harnesses.

Looking up sharply at that, he stumbled for words for a second. Oh, he hadn't been thinking they'd actually _talk._ As he looked back down to click the belts into the harness, he managed to fumble a greeting, “Oh, ah...hey. I'm Ben.” And then, because he was a dumbass, he asked, “You like roller coasters?”

_Of course she likes roller coasters, you buffoon! She's on one!_

“Love them! We’ve been on this twice today already,” she replied happily. “How about you, Ben?”

Giving a small shrug, he lifted his arms out of the way as their restraints were checked by the attendant. As a giant horn sounded, and the carriages started moving, he said, “It's been a long time, honestly. I have a pretty sensitive stomach, so if I throw up, I'll try to do it somewhere _not_ on you.” He gave a little nervous laugh as he internally started berating himself for saying that. Why him?

She tried to give him a smile, even if it was hard to see each other through the massive harnesses. “Well, if you need to hold my hand, I’m good with that. As a semi-pro rider, I feel it is my duty to make sure this ride is a great one for you.” For emphasis, she brushed her hand against his. _Shiiiiiiiiit..._ his hands were fucking huge. And she was definitely not going to think about that...

“A semi-pro?” he asked. Okay, so maybe he was ruining the ride by talking so much, but once it was over they would probably be going their separate ways, so he didn't really have another time to ask. “What does that even mean?”

They started going up the big hill, the telltale clicks and clangs of the chain dragging them up and up, until they passed the tops of the trees and kept climbing. Already feeling his nerves spike, he took the offered hand and clung to the harness with his other, being careful not to squeeze her too hard.

She smirked to feel his hand in hers. God, those fingers were so long and thick and... _FOCUS, REY!_

“Well, you know, there are _real_ professional riders. Roller coaster riders, I mean,” she hastened to clarify, hoping that he thought of all the other things that could be ridden before landing on, well, him.

 _“Really?”_ he asked, eyebrows raised though he couldn't see her very well either. “How does someone even begin to get a job like that?”

“I dunno. They hold world records and season passes and blog and stuff. Honestly, I feel like it would get old after a while,” she said. “Alright, we’re nearly there. Are you going to be okay? The first drop is the biggest, after all. Once you get this, the rest of this will be cake.”

“Yeah, I'll be—oh _fuck!”_ he gasped as they began to slide downwards, picking up speed. His stomach was in his throat and he was pretty sure the skin on his face was being pulled back, but whatever. This was just as fun as he remembered it being, even if he also felt a bit woozy.

Rey was in an immediate fit of giggles, happy as can be as her stomach dropped as the world zoomed by. She laced her fingers with Ben’s for a better grip as they soared down the track, whooping and laughing the whole time. She loved the thrill of roller coasters, the excitement that the world could fall away but you were still safe. She laughed and laughed, beyond delighted. This was definitely the most fun this ride had been all day.

“Isn’t this great, Ben?” she called as the wind whipped by them.  

'Great’ didn't really cover how he felt in that moment; he felt joyful and carefree, all of the troubles of the outside world falling away as the rush of adrenaline kicked in. He found himself vaguely aware that she was laughing, even over the sounds of the coaster, and it made him feel good too. He laughed right along with her, ignoring the sensation in his stomach. Even if he _did_ end up puking, he'd be okay with it. Maybe a little embarrassed, because who actually wanted to puke? No one, that's who.

He squeezed her hand a little tighter, but not like he was about to rip it off. It was a reassuring thing, a way of answering that yes, he was enjoying himself.

All too soon, though, their ride came to an end, and he frowned faintly as their car slowed down and he realized that he'd had the best two minutes in recent memory with a girl he didn't know and a ride on a coaster. It was sad, really. Maybe if he did things like this more often, he'd be happy?

She only let go of his hand once the signal to unbuckle came on. It would be too awkward after that, after all. And it wasn’t like she was trying to figure out if there was a ring on a certain finger or anything. He could have a wife who had to work or a girlfriend who hated rides or...why did she care so much?

Oh, _yeah._ As she climbed out of her seat and turned back to glance at him, she remembered. Oh, he was so, _so_ tall and so, _so_ handsome. Damn. Well, at least she had this, right?

“Hey Peanut! How was your ride?” Finn called as he can Poe pushed through to her side, casually slipping an arm around her waist as they were being forced to exit.

“It was fantastic. I really want to go see the photos,” she smiled back. She could buy that without being creepy, right? It _was_ a photo of her, after all. It didn’t have anything to do with wanting a keepsake of the man she rode with, right?

“Oh, I’m sure you do,” Poe grinned as he slipped an arm around her waist as well, effectively sandwiching his favorite female between him and his boo like always.

Rey refused to answer Poe, which, of course, was just as bad as if she had. As they rounded the bottom of the ramp, she glanced over her shoulder to see where Ben was. She could only hope that he wouldn’t catch her being creepy and staring.

He'd been about to follow her when he remembered that Gwen and Armitage had been sitting _right_ there on the ride and he'd completely forgotten. How horrible was that, that he'd only had eyes for his mysterious semi-pro only-for-one-ride riding partner?

“Hey!” Gwen called to him and he turned back to her, blinking quickly.

“Huh? Oh, sorry,” he said, stopping on the platform to wait for them.

“Don't you 'huh?’ me, Solo. I could practically _feel_ the chemistry between you two. Although…” her eyes drifted to Rey's retreating back and she tutted softly. “Looks like she's taken. If you see what I mean.”

Frowning, Ben looked back at Rey again, seeing the arms around her waist from _two_ different men. _Oh._ Well, good for her, then.

He tried to hide his disappointment, and he wasn't even sure _why_ he was disappointed. It had just felt good to be around her, someone so bright and happy.

Of course, he should have known better and that Gwen would catch it.

“Hey, why the— _oh. Really?_ Her?” she gasped, looking back and forth between them quickly. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she sniffed. “Well, she doesn't know what she's missing. However, if you'd like, I can go talk to her.”

“And tell her what?” Armitage asked, almost sneering. “That Solo here is head over heels for her after barely a few sentences exchanged in two minutes? And what will her boyfriends think? They'd probably want to come defend her, and while I'm positive you could take them both, Ben, it _is_ your birthday, and I don't want to have to pick you up from the police station.”

Ben shrugged. “Just forget it, okay? It's fine.”

“Like hell it is, and _I_ want a picture, so _excuse me,”_ she snarked back and trudged off, dragging her ginger boyfriend by the hand towards the photo booth.

Rey wished that they lived in a world where a picture of two boys _almost_ kissing didn’t trigger the photo booth operator to have it redacted, but, sadly, they did, so Poe was up there, practically screaming at the man that they demanded their picture and that there was nothing wrong with him showing his boyfriend a moment of affection. Of course, it wasn’t like he didn’t know this would happen. Their first two rides they’d gotten incrementally closer to kissing, and he’d said that they were going to do it this time. They knew what kind of a world this was, and she could hear the guy replying over the crowd that “this is a family place” and how the park “couldn’t show that stuff without complaints”. At least, though, she heard him say, “Listen, dude, I personally don’t give a shit. My brother is gay—”

“Ben!” she called out, her heart leaping to see her fellow rider blinking into the darker little room. “Hey! Here’s ours,” she said, gesturing up to their photo. She indicated to the “Image Not Available” one as the taller man shuffled to her side. “My friend Poe is over there causing a scene about the park being stingy about showing him kissing his boyfriend, so if you want a souvenir of the first time you didn’t throw up on a ride, it may take a moment. But you look really happy, though.”

He glanced up to the one of her friends and frowned. So...they weren't her boyfriends? And it was really shitty that they couldn't get their photo.

“Can't you just like, print it privately without it being displayed on the screen?” he suggested as he looked up to their photo next. She was right; he _did_ look really happy, the crooked teeth he was so self conscious of on full display. He sort of wanted to buy it, but at the same time...why? He could just be buying it just for himself in the photo, but that seemed a bit self indulgent.

“Poe will probably force them to do it. But at least the guy doesn’t seem like some homophobic dick about it,” she shrugged. “I’m going to buy ours, though. I love having them. I already have a few from today.” She gestured to the little nylon backpack she had slung over her shoulders, tugging the drawstrings to showcase the bright telltale rectangular pieces inside. “I don’t think I’ve ever had one of me holding hands with a cute stranger, though.”  

He managed a small chuckle, his ears tinting pink as he shrugged and reached for his wallet. “Alright, fine. If you do, then so will I.”

He waited for their turn to be helped and promptly forked over enough cash for his, his fingers at the ready to pull out a few more bills if he needed to. He didn't want to just assume that she wanted him to pay for it, because that was a good way to get slapped.

She pulled her money out from the little cardholder in her pack, hearing the coins jangle at the bottom of the bag as she waited. That was the problem with cardholders, of course: nowhere for change. She wondered if men were annoyed by having change jingle in their pockets. But she wasn’t going to bug Ben and ask him. She didn’t want him to think she was _too_ weird.

She smiled proudly as she looked at her newest addition. It really was a cute photo, the two of them smiling and laughing, both of their hair wild. She liked the photo of herself, but she liked it even more with him in it. Having a sudden thought, she dug into her bag, whipping out a pen and snatching his photo from his hands.

“Here. You know, in case you have another single rider incident today. We make a great pair, after all,” she said as she wrote her phone number on the white border at the bottom of the photo, signing her name afterwards, just in case he forgot.

Because Finn and Poe were always pushing her to just _go for it,_ so, hey, why not, right? If he didn’t like her or want the number there, all he had to do was keep the photo in the colorful sleeve. It wasn’t like she’d written on the actual image, after all.  

“Are you leaving?” he asked with a frown as he ran his thumb lightly over her name. Only when the ink was dry, of course, as he didn't want to smear it. Looking up at her, he tried to ignore the look Gwen was giving him from over her shoulder. The woman was practically making little kissing puppets with her hands. Forcing his attention back to Rey, he waited patiently, searching her face while he did. She had _freckles!_ How cute!

“Oh, well, I was just going to follow those two nerds around the park for the rest of the day, like usual. Did you—I mean—where were you and your friends heading?” she asked.

She was completely ignoring Finn and Poe from over Ben’s shoulder (around, more accurately—as if _she_ could see over Ben’s big, broad, beautiful shoulders). She was not at all watching how Finn and Poe were scrutinizing Ben, ever the protective big brother types. But Poe gave a thumbs up, so clearly he approved.

Shrugging, Ben said, “I don't know. I was sort of being dragged around by them, but I don't really want to be _dragged_ around, you know? I'd like to explore at my own pace. It's been years since I've been somewhere like this. So I mean…” he rubbed the back of his neck, “If you want to, we could...I don't know? Explore together? I mean, that's stupid. You've been here like a billion times before, it sounds like. Okay, forget exploring. Do you want to be rollercoaster riders together today?” There, just—just get it out there. Make your intentions known.

She smiled softly and reached out to take his hand again, lacing their fingers together with far more tenderness than she had on the ride. “I think exploring and riding rides together sounds perfect. Sometimes, seeing something from someone else's perspective puts it in a whole new one for you.”

Immensely relieved, he felt his shoulders sag a bit as he smiled back at her. “Great! Good, I mean. No, great. So...you wanna tell your friends? And I'll tell—” He saw Gwen give him a wink and a little wave before she and Armitage sauntered off, hand in hand. “Nevermind.”

As if knowing they’d been summoned, Finn and Poe came up to their side.

“Nice to meet you, very tall sir. My name is Poe Dameron, this is my boo, Finn, and that pretty little thing you’re eyeing is the one, the only, Rey Johnson. Yes, she is single and ready to mingle. She likes funnel cakes and candy apples and hotdogs. You know, foods that make your fingers sticky or look phallic-y when eaten in front of a man,” Poe said, without a single ounce of shame.

“Jesus fuck, Poe. I let you kiss me with that mouth?” Finn grimaced, aghast.

“Hush. You like it. And he likes her. Right?” Poe asked, raising an eyebrow at Ben.

After all, if he and Finn were going to instill an attitude of ‘go for it’ into their precious little Rey, who better to set the example than himself? After all, all this dirty, awful honesty snagged him his own honey, so why not use his relationship knowledge to help his best little girl.

Ben could feel himself practically flaming, his face hot at having such a _direct_ question levelled at him. “Uh...yeah,” he mumbled, ducking his head. He was still acutely aware that he was holding Rey's hand, and he could only hope that she couldn't feel how clammy he was with nerves all of a sudden. “Yeah, she's pretty awesome.”

There, that was safe to say without being too invested too soon, right? It still conveyed his interest without overdoing it.

“Bugger off, you two. I’ll text you later,” she said, rolling her eyes at her friends. She gave Ben’s hand a squeeze and smiled up at him. “I’m sorry, I swear he’s house trained. We’re just trying so hard to get him socialized to the real world.”

“I’m _perfectly—!”_

“Bye, Peanut. Have fun,” Finn said instead, already dragging his boyfriend away.

The photo hut was beginning to fill with the riders from the next set and Rey knew that they should probably move on now.

“Alright, Ben, lead the way. I’ll go wherever you’d like. Except, you know, the back of a windowless van or a sketchy alleyway. A girl has to have her wits, after all,” she smirked cleverly.

“Well darn, there goes my plans for the day,” he laughed, realizing he had nowhere to hold his copy of the photo of them. “Uh, would you mind—?” he asked, holding it out slightly.

She tucked his photo away safely and slung her pack back on. She wanted to grab his hand, but she worried, for a moment, about being _too_ forward. He had said that she was “pretty awesome”, though, and she hoped he meant the “pretty” part. So instead, she just looked up at him, her body language completely open, and waited for whatever move he felt comfortable making.

“Are you hungry, or are you ready for another ride?” he asked, his hand twitching forward before dropping back down to his side. He didn't know for sure what _this_ was, and he didn't need to embarrass himself even further, though he had held her hand on the ride, so what was the harm? Now was another ride; it was a ride of experiences, and Ben decided then and there that he'd go full tilt if needed.

So he stuck his hand back out to her, willing it not to tremble as he did.

“I could definitely go for something to eat,” she said, sliding her hand back into his, her heart singing. She pulled him through the newest throng of people, out into the sunlight. “Oh, and you get to decide if Poe was just being an ass...or giving you helpful hints.”

“Helpful hints, I'm guessing. Or maybe both. He kind of seemed like the guy to be both,” he grinned, squinting slightly against the sunlight.

Her hand felt so soft and warm in his own, and while it may only be for today, he was going to savor it.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around, he finally found what he'd been craving all morning, and gently tugged her over with him to the little funnel cake stand, a quaint little “house” with a counter type window so that the people inside could simply pass the food out without leaving. They made all sorts of different funnel cakes, with different toppings and jams and everything else under the sun.

“Now the real question is do you prefer toppings or plain?” he asked as they stood in line.

“Whipped cream and chocolate for me,” she replied, peeking up at him from the side of her eye.

“Hmm,” he nodded slowly, eyeing the little menu. “Usually I like plain, but I think I can branch out a bit. Maybe I'll like it even more now that it's been a while.”

He rocked back and forth on his heels, not realizing the underlying innuendo in the conversation.

“How long has it been since you, um, had—funnel cake?” she asked, wincing at bit at her own awkwardness. Not that she at all would judge him if he hadn’t had it in a while. She hadn’t either. In fact, she couldn’t remember the last time she had...funnel cake.

“Like...ten years,” he shrugged. “It's a nice little treat every now and then, for sure.” He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand.

God, she hoped he was just adorably naive, or else they were about to have an awkward time. Not that she at all had any plans to run off and have funnel cake with him, but, well, she wasn’t ruling it out. If he wasn’t a secret jerk, there was a very really possibility that she was going to be leaving the park with him for some funnel cake all night long. Possibly. Maybe. Look, she wasn’t ruling anything out, ok?

“Well, I’d say you’re long overdue, Ben. Everyone should have funnel cake regularly,” she replied simply.

He turned to her then, frowning in confusion. “You know that saturated fats and sugars aren't exactly _good_ for regular consumption, right? Not that you need to worry about that of course.”

She let out a laugh at that. Okay, yes, he was adorably naive. “Ben, you know I wasn’t referring to actual funnel cakes, right?”

“You weren't— _oh,”_ he said, eyes wide. _“Oh._ You were referring to…” He blushed furiously and went back to intently staring at the menu. How could he be so stupid? Of _course_ she hadn't been talking about actual funnel cake!

“We don’t have to talk about this if it makes you uncomfortable. We’ve only just met. I mean, there’s absolutely no pressure for literally anything,” she rushed to explain. “I just...blame Poe, mostly. And my perverted brain.”

“No, no, it's...fine. Let me just rephrase my answer to two months and yes, I can be persuaded to like chocolate and whipped cream on my funnel cake,” he said, still a deep crimson, but that was mostly just because he was an idiot.

“One month, and good, because I have some,” she replied, giving his hand another little squeeze.

She wondered if he thought she was being too forward or too easy or too...but, really, one look at him told her that she was worrying about nothing for no reason. He seemed just as eager as she was, and he was just adorable with his ears all pink.

Looking down at her from the corner of his eye, he smirked slightly, deciding to be just a little bit bold. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly before lowering it and stepping forward to place their orders.

Letting go of her hand only briefly, he reached into his wallet to pay for it, deciding it sounded like she was wanting to...share a funnel cake.

She was blushing like a school girl, all excited at the idea that this very cute guy had just kissed her hand. She had half a mind to text Finn and Poe about the update in this...whatever relationship, but she really didn’t want to ruin the day with being anywhere near her phone. No, instead she planned to give Ben her complete attention. She needed to see if that little spark she’d felt when they first brushed by each other meant anything.

“Thank you,” she grinned as they took the plate back to a table. Luckily, a group of teens had just vacated one, so they weren’t stuck standing awkwardly and eating. She wasted very little time in tearing off a sugary piece, although she decided quickly after that the first bite wasn’t hers.

“Here,” she said, offering it out to him. She cupped her hand below, ready to catch any wasted sugar or slowly melting whipped cream.

Hardly hesitating, he leaned forward and took the bite directly from her fingers with his mouth instead of his hands. He chewed slowly, the sweet burst of flavor dancing on his taste buds. It was almost overwhelmingly sweet, since he didn't eat much sugar these days, but it was still really good and gently, he grasped her wrist and held it still as he swallowed and leaned back down to carefully suck her fingers clean. He held her eyes all the while, wondering if he was pushing this too far. It was a family setting, for crying out loud! And it wasn't like he was going to have sex with her right here on this picnic table. No, they still had a fun day planned. Maybe we a bunch more innuendos and light foreplay before they finished their funnel cake.

Her breath was stolen from her for only a moment as she felt her fingers become enveloped in the warm wetness of that beautiful mouth of his. She hardly attempted to hide the pitiful little moan that escaped her throat, her eyes going hooded to see those luscious lips wrapped around her slim fingers. And his eyes, oh god, his eyes. She was now completely confident that this may be going the way she thought it would.

Emboldened by him, she scooted over to him in the blink of an eye, bracing her hands on both sides of his face as she pressed her lips to his. She licked along the seam of him, moaning at the taste of sugar and sweet and _Ben._ But she refused to spoil them both, so she gave him one last swipe and then sat back, her eyes still dark.

“I was going to lick my own fingers, you sugar stealer,” she accused in a deeper voice that she hardly recognized as her own.

“I'm the one who hasn't had any in a long time,” he said, pouting slightly in a teasing way. He could still taste her on his lips, and he wanted more. She'd pulled away, though, and he would respect that, but now he knew he was allowed to. He could live with that.

Smirking faintly, he tore the next piece off for her and held it out, eyebrows raised expectantly.

She was half tempted to tease him and take her offered piece with her hands to eat it like a lady. But, no one had been around to raise her into a lady, although Finn and Poe _really..._ didn’t actually try at all. As she leaned forward to take her bite, she knew how easy it was to picture the two standing over Ben’s shoulders, whooping and hollering their pride. As she licked his fingers clean, she moaned again, this time a bit louder, her eyes sliding closed as she sucked two thick digits towards the back of her throat.

Well, if she didn’t have a kink for his hands before (she did), she definitely did now (definitely).

His lips parted as he watched her, his gaze dark and intense. He could just imagine commanding her to suck on something else, and he opened his mouth wider to say something, but a yelling child running past them broke his line of thought, along with a very dirty look from the kid's mother.

He refused to feel sheepish about this, and instead slowly withdrew his fingers from Rey's mouth and narrowed his eyes.

“Well…” he said softly, his voice slightly husky. “I suppose we can finish up here and then go find a ride.”

Maybe a slow one, somewhere in the dark. That would be nice.

“Whatever you say, Ben. I’m following you, remember?” she said, hardly ashamed. Sure, she knew it wasn’t appropriate to be sucking some guy's fingers in the middle of the day at an amusement park, but kids never noticed that type of stuff. They would have no idea that Rey was moments away from forgetting about all the people around them and sliding under the picnic table to see what else she could suck.

Instead, though, she was somewhat proper, and she began to tear off and eat her own pieces.

“You know, this really _is_ good. Although, a chaser of you definitely makes it better,” she said.

“I agree,” he smiled back, straightening a bit to sit correctly at the table. Luckily, the rest of their snack seemed to go without incident and soon enough, after they'd thrown the paper plate away, they were looking around for something to do.

“What's your favorite thing to do here?” he asked, a genuine question. Did she prefer the shops, the rides, or did she just like walking around and people watching?

“I love coasters, but I’ve ridden them all a lot. When I started hanging out with Finn and Poe, they would take me here all the time because it was the easiest way for us all to have fun without those two sneaking off to make out...often. I sometimes like to spend my days just riding the smaller rides, though. The ones that aren’t as popular, the ones that will probably get torn down in the next few years to make room for bigger, better, more advanced things. It’s just sort of nice, since you’re usually in the quieter part of the park and it feels, I dunno, is it cliche to say ‘transformative’?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Not cliche at all,” he said, taking her hand again. Lifting them, he gestured around them to all of the different options they had. “Well, show me which one is your favorite. I've got all day. Actually, I hadn't even planned on going anywhere today, but I'm glad I did.” He gave her a soft look, his heart feeling lighter with her around.

“Why did your friends bring you?” she asked as they began to wander. She was going to just drift them the lazy way around to the old track cars. It was a simple ride, just replica Model-T's on a set track, twisting lazily through a wooded area. It was the type of ride that parents took kids on in hopes of encouraging a nap, or where lovers went for...well, she would have shown him it regardless of how nice ( _soooooo nice)_ it was to kiss him.

“It’s my birthday,” he replied casually, taking in the sights and the sounds going on around him. He didn't like crowds very much, but knowing he wasn't alone in it made it a bit better.

She came to a complete stop. “It's your _birthday!?_ ” she all but broadcasted to the whole park. She began to jump, her hold on his hand the only thing keeping her grounded. “ _Ben!_ Why didn't you _tell_ me!?”

Staring at her, he blinked quickly. “I don't really celebrate it,” he said quietly. Too many years of being disappointed by his family. All he'd ever really wanted was to just spend some time with him, but apparently that had been asking for too much. “Not really my thing.” He cast some wary glances around the park before adding, “And if anyone sings to me, I'm going home.”

“What about if it's just me?” she asked, a teasing smirk set in place.

He groaned quietly, rubbing his face with one hand. _“Just_ you. I'm serious; no singing from anyone else,” he muttered.

He really didn't even want her to sing, and the only reason he'd let her get away with it was because he liked her. He thought she was cute and spectacular—a wonderful person.

“Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you. You don't deserve to hear my horrid voice on your birthday.” She enjoyed the feeling of his hand in hers, wandering happily down the path. “How old are you today?”

“Twenty-nine,” he replied, glancing down at her. Shit, she seemed...young. He hadn't even realized that before, and now that he was thinking about _his_ age, he wondered how old she was. Not that he'd ever dare ask.

“I can see you freaking out, so I'll save you. I'm nineteen,” she said, grinning at his clear sudden panic. “Don't worry, you didn't have your fingers sucked by a kid. A teenager, _technically,_ but still an adult.”

Smiling softly, he said, “Well I wasn't worried about _that,_ though that is good to know. I didn't know if you'd be put off by any age differences.”

Even if it was just for a single tryst, which he found himself hoping that it wasn't, he was worried about being ten years older than her. Some people were into that sort of thing, and he hoped Rey was one of them.

“I'm an adult and you're an adult and if we're both adults who happen to swap various bodily fluids later today, well, that's what happens,” she shrugged simply. She had to shoot her shot, she supposed.

“If you can stand me for that long,” he said, hoping he wouldn't fuck any of this up. “You could get tired of me by then, and change your mind.”

“I can say the same for you,” she reminded him. “I’m loud and far too chipper for most people.”

“I get told I'm quite the opposite—usually too dour for anyone to be around for too long.” Feeling a little bit more bold, he kept their hands together and carefully looped his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close.

She slipped her arm around his waist. “Well, that's good then, right? We'll balance each other out.”

It was comforting that he seemed just as eager to pursue _something_ more with her. There was something here, something good, and she wanted to see it through. It was good to know that she wasn't alone.

Enjoying the warm weight of her tucked against him, he strolled further along with her, only turning their direction when he felt her shift one way. He could follow her lead easily. As they came to what appeared to be a little track with slow moving cars, he glanced down at her. “This one? Done thrill-seeking right now?”

“I have a different sort of thrill I'd like to seek out,” she grinned mischievously. The line was far shorter, this end of the park moderately silent, and they only had three pairs ahead of them.

“Oh you're trouble, aren't you?” he asked, smirking down at her. “I guess I should watch out for you.”

“Oh, you want to watch me, do you? Well, I suppose I _could_ allow that, but it's tit for tat. Quite literally,” she teased back. “Now setting is key for that, of course. Good lighting to get all my good angles and whatnot.”

“So what you're saying is...you watch me, I watch you?” he asked, raising both eyebrows as his smirk broadened a bit more.

“Perfect. A nice birthday treat, right? And I'll make sure the whipped cream and chocolate are present,” she replied with a definitive nod.

They stepped up into the car and waited for it to move. The kid operating them looked pretty bored, his voice a mumble as he asked that they please not exit the vehicle while in motion and to please not disturb any low-hanging vegetation. (Rey noticed a little girl getting out of her car tucking a leaf in her pocket, her mom giving her a wink. Probably not good for the trees, but hey, a free souvenir is a free souvenir).

Situating himself in the little car, he was grateful there was enough room for his long legs to stretch just a bit. As they started off down the track, he looked at the scenery around them, the beautiful trees, the willows hanging overhead. It gave it a rather romantic feel, and he found himself glancing down at the woman beside him. They were in the back car; no one would know if they…

“Tell me something about yourself, Ben,” she asked, bringing his arm up and around her shoulders again and snuggling right into his side. Sure, she definitely wanted to make out with him, but she _also_ wanted to learn about him. If they were maybe definitely going home together (whose, though, remained to be decided) then she may as well know him a bit more.

Clearing his throat a bit, he nodded and said, “Uh, well...I—uh. Sorry, I'm not good with these kinds of questions.” Running his free hand through his hair, he tried again. “I work as a bank manager. The one over between 3rd and 5th. A New Hope bank?”

“Oh! So you _are_ a local! Thank god! I was so worried you'd be a traveler after you said that you were here for your birthday and it had been a long time.” She relaxed further into his hold, relieved that that hurdle was crossed. “That sounds like a nice job. It must feel good to help people with their car loans and mortgages and things.”

Deciding that his answer had earned him a kiss, she shifted and leaned up, pressing her lips softly to his. It wasn't much of a kiss, no flare or dazzle, but it still made her melt. It was just a slow thing, their mouths moving in a quickly-learned harmony, just the barest hint of tongue. As she pulled away and settled back into his arm, she sighed happily.

Feeling himself just a bit breathless (and maybe a little hard), he leaned over to press his cheek against the top of her head. “Yeah, nothing quite like the having to decline people for loans because of some bad decisions they made six years ago. Stupid, really. What about you? What do you do?”

“I'm an auto mechanic. Finn and I run a garage together down off Route 201, just east of George St. We may not be the most well-known, but we're trying. Our customers like us a lot, at least. And they refer people to us constantly. We just hope to save up enough to eventually get a tow truck so we can start helping more people,” she replied. She prayed he wasn't turned off by her decidedly non-girly job. Most men were.

“That's really admirable of you,” he said softly. “I used to work on cars back when I was younger. My dad tried to teach me a few things, but we always fought, so it was easier to just learn by myself when he was off doing whatever it was he did. If it wasn't that, then I was probably in my room reading and listening to some shitty emo band.”

She grinned at that. “I knew it. I knew you were a _My Chemical Romance_ man. There was just something about you that said “I loved early 2000s alternative rock” and I, sir, find _that_ admirable.”

She leaned up and kissed him again, this time a little bit longer but still in no hurry. She was enjoying learning him, his rhythm, his technique, and seeing where it matched with hers. Plus, he was hot, so there was that, too.

God, he didn't want this to end. He was nearly positive that he'd found his soulmate, if he believed in that sort of thing. Her lips were so enticing, just begging to be nibbled and sucked, but she had been keeping their kisses from deepening at all, and he was trying to be good by respecting that. Except, he wanted them to be _very_ deep. He wanted to slip his tongue into her mouth and taste everything she had to offer.

When she pulled away this time, he followed, chasing her lips for a moment before sense came back to him. He caught her and kissed her one last time, sweet and gentle, before he backed off. He was just going to ignore the beginnings of a hard-on and hope it went away.

His face was a bit flushed and he looked away from her to clear his head and catch his breath.

“It's your turn,” she whispered, feeling a bit light headed but in the best kind of way. She wanted to kiss him more and she could tell he did, too, but they were on a ride and it would be over and then they'd be stuck panting and wanting and nowhere (clean) to resolve it. It was best to keep to sweet kisses for now.

“Oh, right, uhm—” he replied, tousling his hair back into place. “What do you like to do when not working or visiting amusement parks?”

She liked how his hair looked, and she liked how his hands looked pushing into his hair. She really liked his hands. A lot.

“Well, when Finn and Poe aren’t lost to their bubble of being hopelessly in love, we go to movies and stuff like that. On my own...well, I don’t really like to be alone. I should probably warn you right now that I’m a bit clingy. I was, um, orphaned? Left behind by my parents when I was five to a guardian who was just looking to exploit child labor. I met Finn when I was sixteen and Poe was kind enough to adopt me so I could get out of there and have some semblance of a normal life. I’m secretly trying to pay him back, literally, but he’s rebuking my every effort. I still live with them, which can get a little bit frustrating because it’s hard to separate business from home life at times, but we’re a happy dysfunctional family.” She grimaced as she chanced a look up at him. “Too much oversharing?”

“I wouldn't say oversharing, no,” he smirked slowly. “But it's good to know that if we _do_ get funnel cakes later, that it'll be at my place.” His smirk widened into a grin and he squeezed the arm around her slightly. “On a more serious note, I'm glad to hear that your friend did that for you. Sounds like he's a good guy.”

“He’s great. They both are. They’re the fairy godfathers I never expected to have in my hellhole of a childhood. Plus, all the threesomes are just so choice.”

“Threeso—? Ah, I see,” he nodded, unable to tell for sure if she was fucking with him or not.

“Ben, I’m kidding,” she laughed. “Although, if you were curious, I’m sure they’d let you watch.”

Humming slightly, he shook his head. “That's nice of them and all, but I don't share very well. Only child and all.”

“So no threesomes with you, the redhead, and that gorgeous Amazon?” she teased.

“I'm not saying I haven't,” he chuckled. “I'm just saying it's easier to share when _your_ partner isn't involved. Like, they were together and I've always been their third wheel. Does that make sense?”

She was absolutely not picturing that. Not at all. Nope. Definitely not.

( _Fuck.)_

“I just told you that I live with my sort-of adoptive father and his boyfriend who is my best friend and business partner. I am the _queen_ of third wheeling. They actually _offered_ to help me explore my sexuality with them, just to see what I’d like. I refused, because I wasn’t entirely sure how we’d all still be able to look each other in the eye after that,” she laughed. “Of course, now they just scrutinize anyone I even begin to consider bringing home. You’ve impressed them, a truly rare feat.”

He laughed a bit more at that. He'd known her friends for all of a minute and he could totally picture Poe saying that. “Well, that's good to hear, I suppose. I wouldn't want to be the person no one likes.”

They were coming around to the ride station again and she mourned the loss of this private bubble that they were in. Maybe they would let them go around again? There didn’t seem to be a line anymore.

“Well, I like you, so that counts, right?” she asked.

“I _guess_ I'll take that,” he replied, giving an over exaggerated sigh. “Woe is me. A beautiful girl likes me.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” she asked, truly bewildered. Guys always called her _cute_ , which she could acknowledge that she was. She had cute freckles and a cute button nose and a cute butt and cute little boobs. She was cute. But beautiful, she’d never get to be.

Taken by surprise at the tone of her voice, he shifted to face her as the cars came to a halt. “Who said you weren't beautiful? I'll end them right now,” he asked, his voice serious, even if he was joking about _actually_ ending them. No need to go to prison for murder, no thanks. Funnel cakes aren't allowed in prison.

She could feel the car slowing down even more, knew that soon, they’d be under the watchful eye of the ride attendants. But she couldn’t really care as she leaned up and kissed him again, this time with a deep passion underlying her motions. She cupped his cheek and licked at the seam of his lips, enjoying the taste of him. She knew he wasn’t serious, but it touched her to know that this guy who she barely knew and absolutely was oversharing with would even joke about that.

So lost was he in the girl next to him, he almost didn't notice when the car started moving again. Apparently the attendant had felt that now was the perfect time to send them off again, and Ben was exceptionally grateful. What he was even more grateful about, though, was that they were the only ones on the ride, and he wasted no time in kissing Rey back with equal fervor.

He opened to her and let her in, allowing her to explore him as much as she wanted to, while he bent down a bit more to reach better. What he really wanted was for her to climb onto him so that he could kiss her properly without any weird angles, and he felt himself getting drunk on her. He didn't care about the ride or any of it anymore. He just wanted to dote on this beautiful girl beside him.

As she pulled away for some stupidly necessary air, she let out a gentle moan. “Ben,” she whispered against his lips. “Did you drive here?”

“I rode here with them,” he mumbled back, his brain working quickly to come up with a solution. Had he known he'd be meeting her today then yes, he absolutely would have driven. “I can call an Uber.”

“We can split it,” she replied quickly. “And then you can split me.”

He groaned roughly and kissed her again, harder this time, with more urgency as he twisted as much as possible to face her directly. He was so fucking turned on he couldn't even see straight, and god, she was perfect. His fingers slid through her hair and he found himself memorizing every dip and curve of her lips.

Rey had ridden this little ride lots of times. It was where she’d go with the boys in the middle of a scorching hot day to just relax for a bit, enjoying the shade of the trees above, and maybe taking some ridiculous selfies. Rey also knew that, at this point in the ride, they were a bit too far away from the ride operators to see them. Which meant that no one had to see as she turned and moved, throwing one knee over his lap and settling the other on the seat. She matched his kiss in intensity and subtly, so very ladylike, ground into him.

If anyone saw them, they were likely to get thrown out of the park, but Ben really, _really_ couldn't muster up any reason why they should stop. She felt so warm and perfect, his hands dropping down to rest on her waist. Softly, he helped her move, just a simple guiding motion to help her achieve the goal. She could maybe get away with getting off and leaving little evidence behind. Him, on the other hand...if he did, then he'd have a giant spot in his pants and that would just be embarrassing. But her...he could help take care of her.

He broke from her mouth just for a moment to kiss along the side of her jaw and down her throat, only to come back up and whisper, “How long is this ride, normally?” It was a double-meaning type of question, and he hoped she picked up on it.

“This ride is usually just under two minutes,” she replied, acknowledging the answer to the obvious question. She ground down on him with more insistence, moaning at the hot heat of him, hard as steel. “This one? It’s rare I get off.”

“A shame,” he rasped back, tilting his hips just a bit more so that the tent in his pants was pressing against her a bit more directly. “Because I bet you have the prettiest face when you come.”

He wanted to touch her, wanted to coax an orgasm out of her body, but he also didn't want to get caught with his hand down her pants either. Maybe he could just...he let her use him as she wanted, lifting his body up a bit when she seemed to silently demand it.

“How about you, Ben?” she asked, bouncing on him. She knew that there was a turn coming and that she needed to get off his lap, but she wanted to savor the feeling of him just a bit longer. He felt really good, the head of him pressed so perfectly to her aching clit at every bounce. Maybe he could be the one to break her dry spell?

“Long enough,” he murmured, knowing that while he felt like he may burst at any second, he wouldn't until he got at least _one_ out of her. Every girl deserved at least one orgasm during sex. Rey deserved two, possibly three.

“We’ll have to see,” she said, leaning down to suck at his throat, working with teeth and tongue to leave her mark behind. With a few final grinds, hard and targeted, she climbed off his lap, sitting beside him like the picture of innocence at the ancient open-topped car rounded a corner into visibility.

“You're a little minx, aren't you?” he muttered under his breath, knowing he looked anything but innocent. He looked unkempt, his hair a mess, his face flushed, and that wasn't mentioning the raging issue he had in his pants. Getting off the ride was going to be a blast.

“I think you like it,” she grinned back. Hardly feeling ashamed, she slid her hand up and over his thigh, palming at him. “Fuck, Ben. How do you walk with something like this between your legs? Talk about Big Dick Energy.”

“Keep it up and I'm going to find the nearest secluded place and show you all about it,” he grumbled, reluctantly removing her hand from him. He _really_ needed his boner to go down before they got off the ride. No sense scaring small children with it.

She bit her lip, greatly enjoying that low promise. But, for as much she wanted to tempt and tease, she was also a practical and sane adult who knew that they couldn’t realistically fuck in an amusement park. The bathrooms were questionable, to say the least, and there wasn’t going to be a truly secluded area that wasn’t monitored by cameras. They’ve have to get that Uber and then back to his house, with maybe an extra stop on the way home to get those dessert ingredients.

“What else did you have your heart set on riding today? This is your birthday trip, after all. I can’t go dragging you out of here to fulfill my own selfish desires,” she asked, smoothing her hair back down.

Realizing they were back to the topic of non-sexual things, he shrugged. “I'm actually wanting to check out some of the shops and stuff instead of rides right now. They've got a mystery wacky house that I saw on the way in. Funny mirrors and angled rooms and everything. I can't say I won't get sick, or anything. I can only promise I'll brush my teeth before kissing you again.”

“Such a gentleman,” she said. She leaned her head on his shoulder and laced their fingers together again.

“You know…” he said as the car came to a halt and they were let off. With some off maneuvering, he walked just behind her, hands on her shoulders with his head ducked low. Her body would help hide his issue, and he could still talk to her just fine. “I'm really glad to have met you today. This trip has drastically improved how I look at birthdays.” _And maybe, if you're still there next year, I'll enjoy that one too._

“I’m glad that I met you, too. Here I’d thought it was just going to be another typical day of waiting in lines and awkward non-starter conversations with my fellow solo riders. You’re the first that ever returned my conversation with any sort of enthusiasm,” she said. “And I’m definitely glad that you did. I would have hated to miss out on any of this.”

Pleased that she felt the same about it, he leaned around her to kiss her cheek gently, a light little thing before he straightened up. He was _really_ enjoying their time together.


	3. Chapter 3

The sounds of something clanging to their right caught his attention and he turned to look. Seeing a blacksmith working on his latest creation, Ben quickly reached down, grabbed her hand, and nearly dragged her over to the little stall where a crowd was gathering to observe.

The man working had to be in his early sixties or so, a long white beard covering his chest. He was wearing overalls and a plaid shirt underneath and Ben had a feeling that if he were to look at the man's feet, they'd be covered with thick boots to keep any hot stuff away.

Ben watched in awe, watching the way the man held what appeared be the beginnings of a sword, whacking it repeatedly with a hammer. It sent a shower of sparks flying, and he almost wondered what it would be like to have that as a craft. To have something tangible as a fruit of your labor.

Rey smiled as she watched Ben watch the blacksmith. She remembered the first time she’d ever come to the park, when she’d dragged Finn and Poe to every last show and demonstration. Glassblowing was her favorite thing to watch, but she could see why Ben would be entranced by the blacksmith. It was only so easy to imagine Ben in his place.

“Have you ever tried?” she asked softly, not wanting to pull him from his reverie too much.

“No, never,” he murmured back, eyes intent on the show. “When I was a kid, I used to have dreams about being a forgemaster, but my parents wouldn't support that as a job. Too niche, they'd call it. Maybe it's for the better, anyway; I wouldn't be able to produce anything nearly as impressive as this guy.” He gestured to a little shop behind the man, all sorts different things handcrafted, from items to stick in your lawn, to dazzling little wind chime type things. The possibilities were endless, and that wasn't even counting all of the other pieces.

“You know, I own a shop. I have a lot of these tools, a lot of these materials. If you ever wanted to…” she trailed her offer off, not wanting to push but letting it be said nonetheless.

“Really?” he asked, eyes wide with excitement. “You'd let me go mess around with your tools in the hopes that I know what I'm doing?”

“Absolutely. Why not? You look like you’re curious and what kind of person would I be if I didn’t stoke that curiosity,” she said. “Whenever you get the hankering just let me know. You have my number on your new favorite photo, after all.”

“You don't have mine,” he pointed out almost cautiously, wondering if perhaps he was coming across as too clingy or needy. He had her number, what did it matter if she didn't have his? He could call her or text her and then she'd have it. Maybe he was a lot lonelier than he'd originally thought.

“You didn’t give it to me, nerd, “she reminded him, rolling her eyes.

“Maybe I'll hold off then,” he snarked back with a grin. “And then I'll just randomly ask you what you're wearing and you can ask me if I'm a creep. To which I'll answer yes.”

“Oh, so you’re a creep, are you?” she asked, smirking. “Will my mystery creep be requiring photographic proof of what I claim I’m wearing?”

“Maybe,” he asked, eyebrows raised slightly. “Would you _give_ him photographic proof? Because I'm sure he'd really appreciate it.”

“But what if it’s...nothing?” she purred, looking up at him through her lashes.

“That definitely requires a picture, yes,” he agreed quickly. “Strictly for scientific purposes, of course. You understand.”

“Oh, does it? But what if it’s some _other_ creeper? What if I was incidentally giving away what you rightfully earned?” she asked, eyebrow raised. Ha, checkmate.

“I'd have to go kill him, then,” Ben said, that same faux seriousness in his eyes.

“If only there was a way to prevent such a horrid mixup,” she said, rolling her eyes.

Chuckling softly, he shook his head, “If only. But unfortunately, you're stuck with me. If only for tonight. And maybe a good portion of tomorrow, depending on how free you are.” _Or if you have a good time._ Maybe she didn't want to make anymore plans until she knew how the sex was?

She looked at him in surprise. “I haven’t scared you off yet?”

Of course, climbing into his lap on the slow ride probably helped his opinion of her.

“No, why would you have? You're like, literally perfect, Rey. I've had a great time with you so far,” he said, frowning slightly.

“Just double checking,” she said, bumping into his side affectionately. “Alright, sir, lead the way to our next adventure. And let me know when we need to order that Uber.”

“Alright,” he laughed, rolling his eyes. “Not for a while yet, so you'll just need to calm yourself, my dear. No jumping me, ma'am. Please control your libido.”

He snickered softly as he grabbed her hand, laced their fingers together, and then tugged her around the rest of the park. He stopped inside every single store, and insisted on buying her a necklace with a little handmade glass bead on it. It was a small thing, but when held up to the eye, it looked like a swirl of galaxies clashing and combing within the center. Gently, he'd placed it over her head and secured it with a fond smile. The next stop had been candle dipping, where after a few attempts, Ben decided that this was one thing he probably shouldn't be allowed to do (so what if the plain candles he'd chosen ended up looking like dicks when he was done?) So sue him, but the shopkeeper's face as she rang them up was more than enough for him. After that, they hit a few more rides, laughing and enjoying themselves all the while, making faces as the photos were about to be taken. He managed to get his fingers behind her head in an imitation of bunny ears on one, with her only finding out as they were looking at the pictures on one of the screens. She'd smacked him in the arm at that, but the smile in her eyes let him know she didn't mean it.

They bought silly hats meant to look like jesters and at her insistence, he wore them around the park with her, ignoring the looks they got, especially since there were tons of other people that looked just as stupid. One of his favorite things, though, was an artist that specialized in cartoon portraits of people, intentionally making them look over characterized and obnoxious. It was no surprise that when they received theirs back, of Rey sitting on his lap with her teeth entirely too big and his ears to match, that Ben just shook his head. He'd been expecting it.

As they grabbed their food from one of the massive outdoor skillets, some fountain drinks, and found a picnic table, he raised his eyebrows at how fucking fast she inhaled her food, but decided not to comment. Chances were it was to blame on her less than fortunate upbringing. It made him curious to see how a woman like her had grown up to be as funny and strong as she was had had such a bad childhood. He wanted to help, if he could, but even though they were having a great time together, they still didn't know much about one another.

He tried extra hard after that to make sure she was truly enjoying herself, and it seemed that also meant taking some of those photos in period dress. She was in a long skirt and bodice, some sort of hat he couldn't name on her head to give her a “more refined look”, according to the woman that chose their outfits. He was placed in some trousers and a vest with a top hat and they were told to act as serious as possible, but he couldn't. He kept staring at Rey, at how lovely she looked, and when they were done, he noticed that some of the shots showed just how often he'd been caught looking at her. He'd felt just a bit ashamed, knowing he probably looked like some lovestruck, desperate creature, but she'd reassured him with a tender kiss.

As he finally let her know that he was going to call the Uber, he also sent a text to Hux and Phas to let them know he was leaving the park and he'd catch up with them later. Rey did something similar to her friends, and it was with a light heart and a skip in his step that he brought her through the gift shop on the way out of the park. He wanted to get a few more things, even if they were severely overpriced.

“How about this?” he asked, gesturing to a little bauble on a shelf.

She was looking at snow globes, smiling softly as she gave a shake to one and watched it fall. “It needs to be something horrifyingly gaudy and ridiculous that you could have bought anywhere else for a fraction of the price. That’s the rule.”

Her little backpack was heavy with her new collection of photos. She’d almost insisted that they only buy one of each photo by the third one, but she didn’t want to make this more than it was. They could just be two people have a great day or weekend or week together, she wasn’t sure. But she knew that she was selfish and wanted those memories for herself, so she happily paid for the pictures. The gift of the necklace, however, she happily accepted. She couldn’t stop touching it, her fingers moving over the cool, smooth glass, a small smile on her lips. She had bought something for Ben, too, but she was waiting to give it to him.  

“Well, I would suggest these little keychains with names on them, but for some reason, I don't think we're going to find yours. Not spelled like it is, anyway. You could always be _'Ray’,”_ he smirked as he held one up and twirled it around his finger.

“I’ve been ‘Ray’ about a hundred times over. You should have seen the looks on potential employers or the bank investor's faces when it was me who walked through the door and not some grizzled man,” she said.

“Oh, I bet,” he said, setting the trinket back down on its little peg. Moving around the shop, he tried to find something that caught his eye. There were little toy model trains and cars everywhere, and as he inspected them, he wondered if it might be something she would enjoy.

“OH, I got it!” she announced happily. She practically skipped to his side, holding up her find excitedly. She was holding two glass wands, one with blue glitter and one with red, as well as two kaleidoscope tubes in corresponding colors. “I used to _love_ looking at these things. They’re so hypnotizing.”

“...what is it?” he asked, frowning in confusion. “You'll have to show me how it works.”

“You’re joking, right? Oh my god, you’re not! You’ve been missing out!” she said excitedly. She gingerly set the blue set down on a shelf and slid the red one through the holes on the top of the red tube, holding it out for him. “Okay, so, tilt this up to the light and then turn it so that the glitter falls. It’s so pretty!”

Taking it, he did as instructed and tilted it upwards. Truthfully, yeah it was neat, and he could totally see why she enjoyed it. It wasn't necessarily his type of thing, but it made her happy. “So you want the red and the blue?” he asked as he lowered it again and looked at her expectantly.

“The red is for you and the blue for me,” she stated simply. “Unless you don’t like them, I mean. We can pick something else.”

“No, this is great,” he smiled, holding it close to his chest like he'd fight her if she tried to take it away. “Anything else? I think our ride will be here in about five minutes.”

“I actually bought you a gift, earlier,” she said proudly. She pulled her bag around and pulled out the white paper bag from within.

“You did? Really?” he asked, eyes falling down to the bag. He hadn't been expecting anything at all. “When?”

“When you went to the bathroom,” she shrugged simply. “I saw you looking at it and I dunno, I just felt like it worked with your look. And it was _before_ you got me my necklace, which was why I didn’t protest too much. I just wasn’t sure when I should give it to you.”

Taking the bag, he pulled it open and took out a braided leather cuff. It was stiff from being brand new, but he felt his heart warm and he immediately knew that it would be broken in in no time. Immediately, he put it on, grinning widely at her.

“Wow, this is—thank you!” he said, looking down at it in awe. “You really didn't have to, but I appreciate it.”

“It’s your _birthday,_ Ben. I couldn’t just give you one present,” she said, rolling her eyes with a smile. Because it was obvious what the other present was. Although she already had a feeling that that was not just going to be once, either.

“I'd forgotten all about that, honestly. I was too busy having fun with you,” he said, opening his mouth to say more. At the last minute, he closed it and took her kaleidoscope things to go pay for them. It could wait to come up, maybe just for a little bit, anyway.

As he came back with yet _another_ paper bag to add to their collection, he led her from the gift shop and out of the park. They had to take a tram back to where the parking area was, and from there, it wasn't hard to spot their Uber waiting, a nicely sized SUV, that could comfortably seat them.

He held the door open, greeted the driver, and then climbed in after her. He hoped the driver wasn't going to try and small talk them to death the entire way.

Rey held his hand the whole drive, smiling like a sap as she laid her head on his shoulder and listened to the classic rock that the driver seemed to prefer. She hardly paid attention to her phone, which was lighting up with notifications from Finn and Poe wishing her a fun and safe time. She’d sent them Ben’s address, as was smart to do, although she wasn’t at all worried. If anything, it was only necessary so that she didn’t accidentally stay there forever and never come home. She was so happy and content that she hardly realized when she fell asleep, lulled by the heat of the sun and the happiness in her heart, not to mention the warmth of the man shouldering her weight.

Feeling happy that she trusted him enough to fall asleep beside him, he lowered his body down a bit against the seat for her to be more comfortable, and rested his head on top of hers. They'd essentially just had a first date, or this was just going to be sex with a _lot_ of foreplay throughout the day, depending on what she wanted from him. He liked her. He _really_ liked her, and he wanted to see her again, and maybe again after that. And maybe if he was _super_ lucky, again after that.

As they pulled up outside his apartment, he hesitated on what he should do. She was still soundly asleep, soft little snores coming from her throat. Should he carry her up and let her sleep? Should he wake her and have her walk in of her own volition? He knew the whole reason they were here in the first place, so he knew she probably wouldn't take too much offense to him carrying her.

He paid the driver and carefully balanced the bags on his arms before he gently woke her just enough for her to loop her arms around his neck. He lifted her easily, even despite the extra things he had, and carefully brought her up the three flights of stairs to his apartment.

As he struggled with the lock for a second, he tried his best to stay quiet despite his frustrations. When it finally opened, he set the bags of their goodies down and brought her back to the bedroom. He was tired from walking all day, and a nap sounded so heavenly; she’d had a great idea.

Laying her down on the soft mattress, he gingerly worked her shoes off of her feet and placed them beside the bed. It took only a minute for him to take his off, as well, and crawl onto the bed beside her. Sex could wait. This was _far_ more comfortable right now, and Rey really did have the best ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

As Rey came to, there were a few things she slowly became aware of. First off, this bed was far softer than hers. Second, it was far warmer. And third, it was far...harder? And heavier? And…

Oh, _right._ She smiled softly as she blinked slowly in the dimming light of what was a very nice, if plain and simple, bedroom. She could see dark curtains nearly drawn shut and a dark wooded dresser. Even the sheets below and around her were dark, save for the red sheet tucked around her body, a black comforter over them as well. There was quite a bit of bed ahead of her, and she felt like she could easily stretch her limbs forward and still not touch the edge. She supposed that made sense, as the very first thing she ever noticed about Ben was that he was so large.

_Ben._

His arm was like a heavy, warm coil around her waist, holding her to his broad chest. She brought a hand up to glide along the pale skin, and the answering twitch between her ass cheeks made her smile all the more. She hoped he still wanted this, not just his sleeping form. She made a point to press herself back further, moaning as she rubbed herself up and down his length.

“Ben?” she whispered, her voice pitched low with sleep and awakening desire.

Stirring slightly, he adjusted his head against the pillow and grunted something in his sleep, his arm tightening around her a bit more.

She moved the hand that had been caressing his arm back up to his neck, caressing her way up into his hair and gently tugging his head down as she rubbed against him even more. “Ben, I think it’s time to wake up. I think it’s time to fuck.”

That had to get him up, right?

“Mmm, is it?” he mumbled sleepily, giving a few half-assed grinds back into her. He was still like 80% asleep, but the part of him that was awake was on autopilot, responding to her and the stimuli she was giving him.

“Mmmhmm, it is,” she replied, biting her lip as she felt him press back. She dropped her hand from touching him and moved quickly to unbutton and unzip her shorts, pulling them down along with her underwear. It wasn’t a cute pair, anyway, as she hadn’t really planned on going home with some random hottie. She was at least glad that she’d groomed two days ago. She tossed her things forward before reaching for her top. “C’mon, Ben. Get naked for me.”

His brain finally seemed to be _somewhat_ functioning and as he opened his eyes, he blinked rapidly as he simply stared at her. Okay, not a dream, then. There really was a beautiful girl in his bed, currently ripping all of her clothes off. Shit. Her back was...and her ass was…

Oh dear lord, he hoped he could last long enough.

Sitting up, he pulled his shirt over his head, as well, tossing it to the floor before pushing his pants and boxers down until he was just as naked as she was. Oh he was awake now, his cock throbbing with the need he'd been feeling for her all day. How many false alarms had it been given? Poor thing was so confused.

“Condom or…?” she asked, turning back to look at him. She would have actually finished her sentence, except seeing his chest, his bare, broad, sexy as fuck chest was making her brain short circuit. Holy shit. That wasn’t even fair. How did shoulders get like that? How did pecs and abs and arms and...fuck. She may just come right then and there.

“Uh, I have some, yeah, if you want to…” he trailed off, staring at the expanse of skin exposed to his hungry eyes. Her breasts were just...god, he really just wanted to put his mouth on one and suck until she couldn't take it anymore.

“I mean, I’m clean and on the pill,” she answered almost automatically. Her eyes were tracing every inch of skin she could see, taking in every little silver scar and beautiful freckle and mole. And that wasn’t even beginning to say anything about the impressive tent pitched beneath the sheet. She was very ready to see that. Very, very.

“Me, too,” he replied. “Clean, I mean. I'm not on the pill. Obviously.” God, why did she make him feel like a fumbling teenager again? This was _not_ the first time he'd had sex, damn it!

Reaching forward, he grasped her wrist and tugged her up and over him until she was sprawled out on his chest with the sheet in between their bodies. He splayed one hand out across her lower back, the other cupping the side of her face as he leaned up and kissed her, slow and deep. He couldn't help that his hand dipped lower on her body, that it curved over the soft swells of her ass or that he grabbed a handful and squeezed.

“Raw?” she managed to gasp out when he squeezed her butt. She would normally ask if she was too heavy, but his solid form enveloped her so perfectly that she had an idea that she was not. Still, she moved her legs to straddle him. It almost sucked that he was so tall, as she couldn’t _quite_ glide over his hard cock ( _holy shit, though. Just...holy shit_ ) without sacrificing his lips. But she knew that that time would come. Literally.

Looking up the line of her body, he glanced over every little detail he could see of her, every freckle and mark that dotted her skin before meeting her eyes. “Raw,” he agreed quietly, his eyes darkening slightly. “I'll use a condom if you want me to, no complaints, but I want to _feel_ you.”

“Good. Because I want to feel you, too. Every fucking inch of that epic cock you’re walking around with, filling up my pussy until I can’t stand it,” she purred, leaving a trail of wet kisses down his throat as she greedily rubbed her hands over his marble alabaster skin. Damn, how did she get this lucky? She was going to have to write the park a very kind letter about their “no single riders” policy. It was truly a thing of beauty.

He was pretty sure his brain shorted out as every last bit of blood rushed south into his already pulsing dick. Fuck, she was so sexy, and he couldn't help but return her greedy caresses in kind, rubbing over her ribs, her chest, up her back. Having enough of it, he rolled them over quickly until she was pressed into the mattress and pushed the sheet down in annoyance until he was just as revealed as she was. He brought his hand up to tease his finger along her slick wetness. Running it up and down, he finally pushed it inside of her slowly but firmly, just wanting to get a feel and make sure she was actually ready.

“I'm not going to let you out of this bed until I've fucked you in every single way imaginable,” he whispered, leaning down to give her neck soft little licks and bites.

“But it’s _your_ birthday,” she reminded him for the uptenth time. “I at least have to blow you before we begin. Please?”

He groaned, a low, pained sound. If she did that, he would have a harder time not coming, but god...she had asked so nicely and he didn't want to tell her no. But it sounded so nice too, and she was offering. _“Fine,_ fuck,” he said, giving her one last soft kiss before he rolled off of her and laid back. “You don't have to, though.”

“Oh trust me, I definitely want to,” she grinned happily. She knelt beside him, helping him arrange the pillows so that he could prop his head up more. “You’ll want to get a good view of this, I’d think,” she winked at him.

She glanced down and almost felt her nerve leave her body. He was definitely proportionate, to say the very least. He was absolutely a throat full, to say the most. The poor thing was nearly purple at the head, and so visibly throbbing that she swallowed down her fear. She wanted to make him feel good. He deserved it, for giving her the best day that she’d had in a very long time.

She scooted down to his knees, her hands moving up his thighs in a gentle but firm massage. “Is there anything you don’t like? Your balls being touched or being deep-throated or anything?”

The sight of her between his legs nearly had him breathless, his pupils blown wide with lust. Slowly, he shook his head, mentally rerunning over any of his limits.

He couldn't think of a single thing he wouldn't let her do to him.

His lips parted slightly, his chest rising and falling faster in anticipation. She was a goddess on her knees for _him,_ about to do something that was purely for his pleasure.

“Whatever you want, Rey. You can do whatever you want—I'm all yours,” he whispered roughly, his cock giving another impressive twitch as it leaked from the tip. Please, dear god, just touch him. Please, please, please.

“I like the sound of that,” she smirked.

Taking mercy upon him, she wrapped on small hand around his hot shaft, a small moan escaping her throat as she felt the weight of him. She let her eyes trail her movements, watching the way his velvety skin moved at her ministrations, like silk over steel. It was unbelievably hot, honestly. She wasn’t the biggest fan of blowjobs, but she didn’t hate them. However, looking down at his cock, she had a feeling that she would be a fan of doing this for him. Licking her lips, she slid her hand to the base of him to hold him steady before leaning down and sliding him into her mouth.  

“Oh _fuck,_ Rey," he moaned, not even bothering to hide how deliciously good it felt. His eyes fluttered for just a second before he forced them up just enough to watch her. He couldn't believe this, that this wonderful, perfect woman was sucking him down like this. He pushed her hair away from her face, figuring he could at least give her the courtesy of keeping it out of her way. He bunched it up, his hand keeping it securely in place as he anchored it further. “Fuck, that feels so good, baby. You suck me so well, god—” he gasped, feeling her warm, wet mouth begin to move more and more around him, her pretty pink lips stretched wide by his cock.

She came off him for a moment, moaning as she licked the pre-come that had gathered at his slit. “Fuck, Ben, you taste so fucking good. Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Think of how much time we’ve wasted with me not sucking your cock,” she moaned. She slid her tongue up and down him, lubing the whole thing up before dropping back down again, her hand at the base beginning to pump and twist in time with her bobbing head. She couldn’t quite fit him all down her throat, but she was proud of her hand technique and she knew that would make up for her lack of long throated-ness.

“I'm also thinking about how much time we're wasting with me not pounding your pretty little pussy,” he rasped back, giving her hair a sharp tug until she looked up at him. He wondered how dominant she liked guys she slept with, and if he were to say exactly what was running through his mind, would she run? “How much do you trust me?” he asked, then added, “I won't hurt you— _fuck!”_

“What were you thinking?” she asked, looking up at him as she continued to run her tongue along him. She moved her other hand down to begin massaging his balls, gently cupping and rubbing, not wanting to overdo it. She knew that he shouldn’t come now, as that would interfere with their plans to fuck shortly. Although she did sort of want to feel him shooting down her throat. That sounded hot and satisfying.

Eyes on her mouth, he told her in a deep rumble of thunder, “When you're being fucked, I want you to give yourself to me completely, with your thighs spread wide open and held there with your hands to give me the freest possible access to your pussy.” He glanced up at her eyes and murmured, “I want you to be mine completely during this.” _And definitely after that, as well._

She halted all motions as her mind went to mush at his deep command. “Yes, sir,” she replied, her voice barely a whisper. Fuck, then. So he was like that in bed?

Excellent.

She resumed her task, now even more determined to make him feel good if he planned on doing her so nicely like that. She sucked him with gusto, the sounds from her mouth wet and obscene in the best kind of way. She slid him down as far as she could go, enjoying the slight tug on her hair when she went further than he anticipated. She sucked and twisted and massaged, moaning all the while.

Her mouth was both heaven and hell, a perfect blend of both. He wanted to both push her down further and and make her take him all, or he wanted to yank her off of him so that he could stick himself somewhere else within her tight little body. He groaned in time with her sucks and tugs, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

“Are you wet, baby? Are you ready to have my cock inside you, filling you up over and over like you so desperately want?” he asked, his hips undulating a bit against her mouth as his body sought more.

Coming off him with a final wet suck, she shot him a mischievous smirk and turned her body, settling her hips over his face, her hands stroking him still. “What do you think?”

He didn't even have the words to reply, instead leaning up to give her a hearty swipe of his tongue. He growled softly, a deep, masculine sound at the taste of her and dove back in for more, burying his face against her soaked skin to make _sure_ she was ready. He licked and sucked, and ate her like his life depended on it, like it was his final meal and making her come was the only way to save him from execution. He wrapped his arms over her thighs to hold her in place and to even pull her back down into his wanting mouth when she tried to get away.

“Fuck, baby, you eat that pussy so good,” she gasped, her body squirming to force herself closer to his mouth. She spread her thighs further to lower herself down. Even though she’d propped his neck up for his blowjob, she didn’t want him to hurt it at all. Being unpleasantly sore from poor positioning after sex was never a great thing. Not that she had a lot of experience, but she was still smart.

She kissed what skin of his that she could reach, licking down his abs, sucking love bites into his skin. Her hands still moved up and down his shaft, her moves at times completely forgotten as he devoured her aching pussy. It felt far too heavenly, definitely the best she’d ever had. Again, experience was limited, but she knew what good cunnilingus felt like and _this_ was it.

He could easily lie here and do this all day. _Easily._ Bringing his hands up to grab her waist, he moved her down against him harder, encouraging her that it was alright to grind into his face if she wanted to. On a few teasing strokes, he slipped the tip of his tongue into her and then pulled back out to focus on sucking her clit, making sure the sensitive bundle was getting enough attention. He also wanted her to know that he knew _exactly_ where it was.

She gasped, her hands suddenly digging into his thighs as he focused on her aching clit. She ground down into him even harder, her eyes rolling back in her head and her head tipping back. Well this was all sorts of unfair. How was he so good at this?

“F—fuck _me!”_ she cried out, her voice hoarse. She felt jolts of pleasure shooting through her body and a tightness beginning in her stomach. It always took her so long to come, and sometimes she never did, but something told her that perhaps Ben could help that. “Just like that. _Please,_ baby, please suck it like that.”

He'd thought before that she deserved more than one orgasm, but now he knew for sure that she did. If she was going to make that much noise for him, he was going to make sure it was well deserved. He sucked her harder, pulling as much as he could into his mouth, making greedy noises as he slurped at her. There was little finesse, but he didn't give a single damn. Good sex was rarely clean, and this promised to be good sex.

She whimpered and moaned, her mouth open in an endless stream of pants. She pushed herself up to kneeling fully above him so that she could grind down properly, her hands coming up to grab her breasts and twist her hard nipples. Somewhere in her head, she realized that Ben would probably be good at that, too, so she grabbed his left hand and brought it, rather forcefully, up to her breast, pressing the massive thing against her and arching her back to encourage him on.

She was close, so close that he could almost _taste it._ Taking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he gave it a rough pinch and tugged, pulling at the flesh. He was relentless, following the cues of her body to see exactly what she liked and where she seemed to like it.

He broke from her for just a second to catch a breath and then he was back for more, his other hand on her hip digging in until it was nearly bruising.

“Holy shit, Ben, I’m—I’m gonna—I~!” she broke off in something of a song, her hands falling forward to brace herself on his chest as her orgasm rocked her into momentary blindness. And deafness. And bonelessness. She couldn’t feel anything except the rough currants of pleasure coursing through her body, the marble man beneath her somehow anchoring her to the earth and helping her ride it through. She could hardly remember her last orgasm, whether by her own hand or someone else's, and the sheer shock of it left her mind mush. So _this_ was what everyone always talked about, huh?

Ben felt immensely pleased that she'd come, a thick wave of slick coating her inner thighs and his face all in the same motion. He lapped her up, working her through it as he gently massaged everywhere his hands where, from her breast to her hip, soothing any marks he may have made on her wonderful skin.

When she'd moved off of him enough to let him breathe, he hardly gave her any time to adjust. He flipped her back onto her back, noticing how limp her body was. Lifting her legs up, he moved her hands down until she was holding herself open for him like he'd instructed earlier. Hardly wasting any time, he thrusted inside in one smooth motion, a shudder racking up his spine at the sensation of tightness. He could still see that she looked dazed, and he felt so satisfied that _he'd_ been the one to give that look to her.

“I think you've got a few more in you,” he murmured, pulling out slowly and then giving another forceful push of his hips. “Don't you, baby? Think you've got some more in you?”

She was still far too gone to really use any real words, so she just nodded, her eyes glassy but trusting. If she could speak, she’d tell him how fucking good he felt, how he filled her up so perfectly, how no other cock she’d ever felt in her whole life could ever even hope to compare. But sadly, she could not, so he was just going to have to glean that from her tiny little pants and the way her eyes fluttered back, her thighs already shaking. She was so glad that she was doing this. This was definitely the best idea ever.

“Aww, my girl's at a loss for words,” he chuckled softly, happy to see her like this from pleasure. If he had his way, he'd fuck her this well every single night and then some, squeezing out every single little scrap of bliss he could.

He picked up his pace, making sure she kept her legs wide as he plunged into her again and again. Groaning softly, he dropped his head forward, eyes locked on where he kept disappearing into her wet little body. Deciding that she needed more, he pushed his thumb against her clit again, rubbing in small, tight circles with a hint of pressure. He didn't want to overstimulate her and have it be too much, so he started off small, whispering, “Do you like my cock inside you, Rey? I can feel how much you stretch around me—how I fill you to the brim. How your cunt is already starting to flutter so desperately around me.”

“I— _fuck!_ —I—yes!” she managed to gasp out, even though she knew that it didn’t answer anything completely. Her jaw was permanently slack, her eyes trained only on his. She wanted to look down, she wanted to watch his powerful hips piston into her quivering body, but she couldn’t look away from that dark promise in his eyes. It was far too powerful, keeping her pinned like a predator with prey, and she was so happy to be his prey. She’d be prey for him forever if he kept this up.

As he stroked her higher and higher up her peak, her whines became something that she never even knew she could do. She’d never heard herself go so high before, tiny little mouse squeaks and kittenish mewls forced from her throat at every thrust, at every wonderful swipe from his thumb. She could already feel herself breaking apart and she wondered, in a daze, how she went from a girl who had barely ever had one orgasm to one who was about to have two in the span of minutes. Was he a demon or something? Did he sell his soul for the hedonistic gift of pleasure?

Because she wouldn’t mind. Not really. She’d happily follow him to hell if this was the heaven he could promise.

“Come on that cock, Rey,” he instructed, holding her eyes, his face still glistening with the aftermath of her first orgasm. “Come, _again._ Make sure you cry out nice and loud for me when you do. I want to hear every gasp, every moan, and every single wordless noise you make when you come all over me.”

He fucked her harder, his thrusts so forceful that it actually started scooting her up the bed. The only thing he noticed, however, were the way her breasts bounced with the movement, and he felt his mouth water. If only he wasn't so large, he could lean down and suck one into his mouth.

She nodded, wanting so badly to comply. She could feel it, she knew it was coming, she knew she was going to come again. Some very basic part of her mind was firmly in control of her body, a cavewoman instinct helping her to submit to this powerful man, instructing her body on what to do. She felt her toes curl as she tried to focus on that unbearable tightness inside, trying with all her might to squeeze his cock and then let loose. She needed to do this for him. He asked and she had to give. It would be so wrong not to.

“ _Ben!”_ she screamed out as, finally, she came. It wasn’t as strong as the last, but it went on for far longer, and she was sure that this was the time when, finally, she’d just fall apart, her limbs useless, her head empty. She could feel tears prickling in the corners of her eyes at the sheer amount of bliss she was experiencing. This was far better than porn ever made it seem and she felt blessed to have this with him.

“Come, Ben, come!” she begged, breathless but wanting. She wanted him to feel good now, too.

He clicked his tongue at her, shaking his head. “No,” he said, forcing his orgasm back down. “You've got one more in there, and I'm gonna find it.” His body was slick with sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead as the muscles in his back and thighs helped to angle himself into her over and over. Deciding that he didn't want this position anymore, he pulled out and flipped her easily onto her stomach. Grabbing one leg, he pushed it up so that it was bent at the knee but still touching the bed and nudged her other one wider. He straddled her straight leg and sunk back into her, moaning softly at this different angle. He was able to hit it a bit more deeply now, and it put him at the right spot to slam directly into her g-spot again and again.

She had no idea why he thought she had any more bodily fluids left. They had all either left her as come or as sweat, her hair feeling impossibly heavy as it clung to her face and neck, her limbs all useless cooked noodles. But fuck if this didn’t feel so fucking—

“Fuck!” she managed to gasp out as he slammed into her g-spot like some fucking homing missile. She couldn’t even find purchase on his wonderful sheets, so soft as they were and so useless for her to claw into. She screamed and moaned, her voice finally coming back to her as she was pounded into in the best possible way.

She really hoped she remembered all of this when her spirit returned to her body.

“That's it,” he coaxed, panting heavily as he worked her body. “We'll get that last one out, don't worry. It might be stubborn, but you'll feel so much better when it's gone.”

Fuck, if he wasn't going to come, but he was going to make her do it one more time, so help him god.

“I—Ben—I _can’t!_ ” she whimpered pitifully, near tears once again. Her body felt too sensitive, her nerves alight over every last inch of her. It felt so good, though, a pleasurable torture that she wanted to sink into forever and ever. But she also wanted it to be over, if only so that she could breathe, maybe reflect a little, a bit of water might help, and then discuss more. It wasn’t really an “if” for more, it was a “when”, and he if left her a dry, lifeless husk, that “when” would be a long ways from now. But fuck if she didn’t mind that, too. Sex was weird.

“You _can,”_ he growled at the back of her head. “And you _will._ Come one last time for me, baby. I can't until you do, and I want to so very badly, baby. You feel so fucking good, so perfect and so tight.” He groaned, hearing how dry her throat sounded. He'd have to get her some water and _possibly_ an ice pack after this.

She wanted him to come, it was only fair. He was making her feel beyond good, beyond anything, so why not do what he asked, right? If she could actually feel any of her limbs, she might even do it. Be that as it may, her body was on autopilot. Some part of her was even smart enough to adjust her hips and thrust back onto him, somehow. She could feel his balls slapping her clit and, just like that, she fell over the edge again. She didn't have words to say it, not even a small squeak, but she hoped that he knew. She wasn't sure what she'd do if he couldn't tell.

Giving a sound of victory behind her, something loud and primal, he gripped her hips, lifted her up slightly and pounded a handful more times before spilling inside of her, his entire body trembling with the sudden release. He'd been holding back for so long, and to have it so suddenly, he felt...well, he felt like she looked.

Absolutely _wrecked_.

He stilled behind her for a long moment, bending down to kiss right between her shoulder blades.

He pulled out of her carefully and quickly ran to grab a bottle of water for her. As he set it beside her, he collapsed onto his back, trying to catch his breath as he gazed up at the ceiling. “You okay?”

She held onto the bottle as if she could accept the water through osmosis. She knew she'd have to sit up and drink it, and a large part of her was endlessly grateful that he had been so thoughtful like this.

“Peachy,” she panted. “You?”

Giving her a shit-eating grin, he said, “I feel fucking fantastic. Maybe next time we can go for four? Work you up to it, if you want.”

She laughed. Somehow she found the breath for that, and it came out as true as she felt it inside her chest. “You're better eat me out some more, then, while I try to catch my breath.”

“I think I can do that,” he smirked, rolling over onto his stomach to scoot closer between her legs. “Unless you were just kidding. If not, I'll happily oblige.”

“Are you always this insatiable?” she grinned. She propped herself up on her elbows and finally began to chug the water, feeling the refreshing liquid rejuvenate her.

“Just with you, it seems,” he replied, resting his head on her inner thigh. He rolled his eyes up to look at her, eyebrows raised slightly. “Is that okay? But to be fair, you _have_ been teasing me all damn day.”

“I remember no such teasing,” she feigned. “As I remember it, we had a perfectly innocent day of holding hands and riding rides and never once grinding together like two horny teenagers.”

“Mhm, sure. You keep telling yourself that,” he said, letting out a huff of air. Realizing that he was probably overheating her with his sweaty body, he moved to lay back beside her again, watching her with tender eyes. “You're welcome to stay the night, if you want.”

“Good. Because the only bone in me was yours and now you took that away, so I'd be pretty useless,” she replied. “Thanks, by the way. That was—did I already say “fuck”?”

He chuckled, a low and satisfied, very _male_ sound. “I think maybe once or twice. If you want to shower or take a bath, let me know and I'll get one running for you. And Rey?” he asked, his face turning a bit more serious.

A bath _did_ sound heavenly. Normally she was a shower girl, but she couldn't imagine standing that long. “Yes, Ben?”

“I'd like to do it again, and not just tonight—I'd like to see you again, and not necessarily for sex, either,” he said, looking up at her warily.

“So I’m not just your birthday present?” she asked with a grin.

“Not _just_ a birthday present, if you don't want to be. I had a really good time with you today, and I want to continue to have a really good time with you for the foreseeable future,” he replied as he reached out to brush his knuckles across her cheek.

“Did you know that you live exactly two blocks away from us?” she asked instead, closing her eyes at the feeling of him touching her so tenderly. She’d wanted to comment about it in the Uber, but she didn’t want to spoil the surprise. Now, however, seemed like an excellent time.

“I do?” he asked in surprise, blinking quickly. “So that means I'm...within walking distance…?”

Maybe he could walk her home whenever she decided to go. Well, if she could walk after what had just happened to her; that seemed to be up in the air at the moment.

“You know, I always dreamed of sneaking out of my bedroom window to meet a boy while my dads slept in the other room,” she grinned mischievously. “19 isn’t too late to live out that fantasy, right?”

Chuckling in amusement, he said, “I'll come throw pebbles at your window and we can run off somewhere. I'll just make sure to have you back by morning.”

“I think that could be agreed upon,” she said. She rolled onto her side, gazing at him with an affection that she had never felt before for another person. Sure, she loved Finn and Poe, but that was different. Even her love for their cat, BB, didn’t feel as strong as this. Not that she at all thought that this was love, it was far too soon for that, but...well, wouldn’t it be nice if life was like a Disney movie and love at first sight as true? If there were ever a shot at it, though, this was it.

“I've never met anyone like you before, Rey. And I like you, a lot. I want to take you on dates—purposeful ones, not just pleasant accidental ones. And being completely honest, I don't just want to fuck you,” he said, taking her hand to bring it to his lips. “I want to make love to you, to give you everything you deserve and more.”

She felt her heart stick to her throat. Ok, so maybe life _could_ be like a Disney movie.

“Can we do both?” she found herself asking instead, her lust-addled brain still mush.

“We can do whatever you want,” he agreed softly, smiling despite himself. He rolled onto his back and held his arm up for her, an invitation to get closer. His body was already cooling off, and he wanted to feel her tucked against him again.

She curled into him immediately, feeling her sated body melt all over again at the warmth of him. She knew that she needed to get up and clean up (or else take him up on his offer to clean her up himself), but she couldn’t imagine uncurling now. She wanted to stay pressed to him, she wanted to learn how his breath evened out and what soft noises he made in his sleep. And she wanted to wake up to him again, she wanted to feel that warmth and safety of his body wrapped protectively around hers. It soothed that cavewoman inside, made her feel wanted and, well, loved.

“I think I just want you however I can have you,” she said, kissing his chest in soft, patternless little pecks.

“Stay with me tonight,” he whispered, looking down at the top of her head. “I'll take you to breakfast in the morning, and maybe tomorrow night I can come steal you from your father figures.”

“Yes, sir,” she said, only too easily. It was the simplest decision she’d ever made. Everything about Ben screamed yes, yes, _yes_ and she knew she’d regret it forever if she didn’t follow wherever this deigned to lead.

Smirking slightly, he ran his fingers through her hair and resettled more comfortably. They'd clean up here in a bit—they just needed to regain their strength first, was all, and he wasn't about to give up any valuable time he had with her yet. And maybe he liked the way “yes, sir” sounded in her mouth a little bit too much, too. Why clean up if they were just going to get dirty again, after all?

Because he was planning to get her dirty several times over.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this theme park is based on the one near me that I went to growing up. Silver Dollar City. If you'd like a visual reference to what this park looks like, just Google it and take a look at their website. It's very old-timey stuff. I love it.


End file.
